Fiona Stanton
by RobinBlack
Summary: A new student enters hogwarts, as many have done before her but not many with the same problems...or secret. Includes the children of the grown Harry and Co. DISCLAIMER I don't own anthing!


It began like any other story really, a baby was born to Alfred and Mary Stanton, who obviously where very happy. But the life of Fiona Stanton, their beautiful daughter, would know many tragedies, but let's not get ahead of ourselves and start where many stories start, being: the beginning.

alright I won't lie we aren't going back that far, our story beings at her (Fiona Stanton, obviously) first year to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry

where she met Lily Potter the very famous, as I'm sure you know, Harry potter's (the boy who lived) youngest child and only daughter

everyone was getting on the train it was very hard to see through the steam and all the people. The lady of the orphanage, where she lived had brought her and was leading her gently through the crowds. She saw tearful mothers and younger siblings all waving goodbye at her, now fellow students And she felt as she had often felt when confronted with other people's parents , the heavy loss in her heart for her parents, whom she had lost so long ago.

She tried to be strong, but being 11 and confronted with everything in her live alone apart from a women who had taken her in but whom she only saw occasionally, but loved all the same, well it had toughened her and no tears came to her as she walked to the train without her mother to kiss goodbye or her father to wave at her through the train window . When the doors of the train loomed above her and her luggage stood beside her she turned to the lady whom smiled kindly down at Fiona, reached forward with her hand and shook the ladies hand who pulled her into a tight hug "take care of yourself and know that you will always be welcome in my orphanage, i know you will do brilliantly, because I went to this school and I know you will like it as did I" "thank you my lady and I hope you are right, and I will come back in the Christmas holidays, and look forward to our conversations at the fireplace's side" she hugged the lady one last time and stepped with her luggage onto the train, and to her new life.

she had found an empty compartment and had changed into her school robes and sat contemplating her situation. There had been special arrangements made with the headmaster, so as to hide her dark secret from her fellow students. It would scare many people if they knew. And that was her deepest fear, that someone would know and tell everyone and she would become an outcast. Just as she sat deep in her thoughts, her compartment door opened and a girl with red hair, brown eyes and a kind beautiful face peered around the door and on seeing that the compartment was not empty started to withdraw when Fiona piped up "Please..I could use the company don't ..don't mind me" the girl came back into the compartment and sat down. ''I am Lily Potter, and thank you for sharing your compartment with me", "No problem I'm Fiona Stanton nice to meet you''

at this point I would like to say that the girls, immediately after meeting fell in a deep conversation, and like Ronald Weasely and Harry Potter, if you would recall their first train ride on the Hogwarts Express, became instant friends.

A dark figure loomed in the misty platform on hogsmeade station and was beckoning for the first years to follow him. He was at least the size of the two men stacked on top of each other and the largest living creature many of the younger students have ever seen. ''First years over here an mind ya follow me!'' he said and turned towards a lake. Fiona and Lily looked at the dark scary lake then at each other before they got on a boat together and they knew they were thinking the same thing, on the other side of the lake lay their new school and a new chapter of their lives was beginning, and with this start to it it was sure to be a hell of a ride, and boy where they right.

Here ends chapter one

but do not fear another chapter is near

DISCLAIMER i dont own Harry Potter nor anything that is related to that this is just fun!


End file.
